


Drabblefest Part One

by comically_so (knobblyfruit), knobblyfruit



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/comically_so, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/knobblyfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Keith/Anderson drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabblefest Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I put my music on shuffle and wrote drabbles inspired by the songs. A couple of these are more than 100 words simply because I couldn't bring myself to delete any words. But the rest are exactly 100.

**"What Would Happen If We Kissed?" – Meredith Brooks**

Anderson holds his breath as Keith presses closer. His brain is on the fritz and his senses are going haywire. Keith's mouth is _right there_. He knows Keith has a girlfriend, knows Keith wouldn't condone this type of behavior. _He_ shouldn't condone this type of behavior.

But he can't help it. He needs to know what those lips feel like against his own. He presses forward and then they're mouth to mouth. Keith doesn't pull away, just slides his tongue along Anderson's and…

"Earth to Andy! You in there?"

Anderson shakes out of his daydream. "Yeah. Sorry, Erica. What's up?"

  
 **"Happy To Be Stuck With You" – Huey Lewis and the News**

"I hope you realize you're stuck with me," Keith announced one morning, out of the blue.

Anderson glanced up at him from the newspaper he was reading, eyebrow raised. "How's that?"

"I'm not moving again. Changing my address on everything is a pain in the ass, not to mention the actual moving part. And we have enough mutual friends by now, we'd end up seeing each other anyway."

"Well," Anderson said with a grin, "it's a good thing I plan on keeping you around, isn't it?"

"I think it was all a conspiracy, personally."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

  
 **"Renegade" – Styx**

"Anderson! They found me. Run, you can still get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Dammit, this isn't the time to play the hero! You didn't do anything. You don't have to go down because of me. I don't _want_ you to go down because of me."

"I know I don’t have to. But if you go down, I'm going down with you. There isn't anything out there for me. If you're not there, then I don't want to be either."

"What, like you're the Bonnie to my Clyde?"

"Well, I would look better than you in a skirt."

  
 **"Ships" – The Umbrellas**

They pass each other on the sidewalk, on the subway, on the streets, but they never see each other.

They have mutual friends, go to the same charity dinners, book the same flights, stay at the same hotels. But they never notice each other.

They mention each other on their shows and in interviews, they read each other's books, they hear people talking about the other. But they never meet.

Then they run into each other in a quiet bar in Manhattan, the city thrumming around them.

Green eyes meet blue and they know they've found their port of call.

  
 **"Paparazzi" – Lady Gaga**

"I can't believe that son of a bitch followed us!"

"You can't? Really? He's paparazzi, Andy! Of course he followed us!"

"This is great. Just fucking great."

"Oooh, he's cursing. Cooper must be angry."

"Shut up, Keith. We'll be on the cover of goddamn People tomorrow, mark my words."

"Consider them marked. Look, I know this isn't how you wanted to do it, but just confirm the inevitable story during The Shot tomorrow and don't make a big deal out of it."

"I – what?"

"That's what you're worried about, isn't it? Some tabloid outing you?"

"Actually, I was more concerned with the whole country seeing you in those ridiculously tight jeans."

"They were your idea."

"Yeah, I might not be as brilliant as I thought."

"I'll alert the presses."

"Fuck you."

"Love you, too."

  
 **"That's Not My Name" – The Ting Tings**

There was a time once when Anderson hated it when anyone called him "Andy." It reminded him of being five years old. Everyone called him Andy when he was little. So when he was twelve he finally made it clear to his mother that he was to be called Anderson, and nothing else. When strangers tried to get affectionate with the nickname, he'd (politely) correct them. It was a baby name.

But when Keith moans out the name like _that_ while Anderson's hand is wrapped around his cock, he thinks he'd be happy to never be called anything else again.

  
 **"Heads Carolina, Tails California" – Jo Dee Messina**

"Let's go somewhere."

Keith glances away from the baseball game on the television to see Anderson's blue eyes gazing at him. "Like where?"

"I don't know. Australia, Cabo San Lucas, The Alps…"

That gets Keith's attention. He turns to face the other man. "Woah, woah. I thought you meant like, a bar or the mall or something."

Anderson raises an eyebrow at him. "The mall? Are we in high school?"

Keith waves his hand in dismissal. "I didn't think you meant another country, is my point."

Anderson shrugs. "Well, you thought wrong."

"What brought on this case of wanderlust?"

"Nothing. I just want to go somewhere, and I want to go with you."

Keith finds he can't really argue with that. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a quarter. "Heads: the beach, tails: the mountains?"

  
 **"Every Mile A Memory" – Dierks Bentley**

"How's the good ol' Middle East?"

Anderson couldn't help but press the phone closer to his ear, like it would bring Keith closer to him. "Oh, you know. I don't know if you've heard, but they've got a couple wars going on over here."

An exaggerated gasp came over the line. "No! And I thought things were going so well."

Anderson chuckled, something he'd needed and the main reason he'd called Keith. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Molly's keeping your side of the bed warm for you."

"I bet she is." Anderson smiled and clung to a piece of home.

  
 **"Girlfriend" – Avril Lavigne** Because Anderson is totally the motherfuckin' princess.

Anderson glared across the room, where Keith was sitting with his girlfriend, laughing about something.

"Could you make your distaste for the woman any more obvious, Cooper?" Jon spoke up beside him.

"How do you know my distaste is for her?"

"Because you're practically green with jealousy, and you've had a thing for Keith for ages."

"I have not!"

"Stephen?"

"Many ages, Anderpants," Stephen replied with a sage nod.

"Whatever. He's too good for her. And don't call me that."

"I'm ashamed of you, Andy. You don't even know her."

"I've…heard things."

"Careful, your journalistic integrity is showing."

"Bite me."

  
 **"You're Like Coming Home" – Lonestar**

It's a strange feeling, having someone to come home to. Having that ache in your chest when you're a thousand miles away from them. Being happy to leave wherever you're at, instead of feeling resentment for hot studio lights and stuffy suits. It's unfamiliar territory, but it feels _right_.

Unlike every other time, your apartment isn't so cold and empty when you get back. Molly is there to jump on you in greeting and Keith has his arms around you before you can set your bags down.

"Welcome home," Keith says, and for once, that's exactly what it feels like.

END.


End file.
